Dancing Away With My Heart
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "Dance is your pulse, your heartbeat, your breathing. It's the rhythm of your life. It's the expression in time and movement, in happiness, joy, sadness and envy." - Jaques D'Amboise. Callen/Nell. Now Multi-chapter.
1. Tango

So recently I realized that Nell and Callen might be one of my favorite pairs ever, they're just so adorable! And that discovery led to this.. thing. A quick warning I'm not very good at fluff so if this sucks, I apologize in advance. But negative thoughts aside here you go! I'm excited to hear what you think so please feel free to review.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

Callen had been watching her out of the corner of his eye all night, catching glimpses of her through the crowd of nicely dressed people. He analyzed every move she made, from the way she raised her wine glass to her lips, to the way she smoothed her hands over the silky green fabric of her evening gown as it clung to every curve on her petite body. She looked up from her wine glass, and their eyes locked together for a fraction of a second before she dropped her gaze to the floor.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Eric, who was chatting animatedly to the small group they were in. She smiled and nodded as they spoke and laughed but she couldn't seem to focus on anything they said. Her mind wandered back to Callen, tucked away in the corner of the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand. He saw her looking and offered a smile, watching her cheeks flush a light pink that seemed to light up her pixie like features. Callen tipped his head back and finished his drink in one smooth movement, letting the fiery liquid slide down his throat before he slammed the glass on the counter and pushed himself to his feet.

She saw him coming, and maybe that's what started the butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe it was the way his tongue ran over his lips while his eyes ran over every inch of her body. Either way she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her lips when he appeared suddenly behind her and his hand rested on the small of her back, his voice low and husky in her ear.

"Enjoying the evening?" he asked casually. Nell tipped her head back and met his brilliant blue eyes, noting the hint of mischief and the smirk spreading across his face. She stepped back, putting distance between them and coyly replied, "It's alright. But it could be better."

Callen let out a soft chuckle and roughly rubbed a hand over his mouth. He gave one look at Eric and the rest of the group before shaking his head and laughing. Nell shrugged her shoulders casually and drained the last of her wine.

"It's better than sitting alone at the bar all night." she told him, watching his eyes narrow and a disgruntled sigh escape his lips.

"You know I don't like these charity events. Hetty's just lucky she's so intimidating." He shot back, folding his arms over his broad chest as he leaned against the table. Callen's eyes followed Nell's to the crowded dance floor, watching the women in their flowing gowns and the men in sharp tuxes move effortlessly, dipping and twirling. Taking in a breath Callen gently grabbed Nell by the hand and walked her onto the dance floor as the song came to an end. He watched hazel eyes widened and her mouth form a small o as she gasped.

"What are you doing G?" He smirked and placed a hand on the small of her back while the other tangled with her fingers, lingering in mid air. He pulled her body against his as the music filled the room and he took the first step. Recovering quickly she fell into a rhythm and let him lead, following his movements in fluid motions. She barely noticed the other couples that moved and spun around them, she was too lost in his blue eyes.

"I didn't know you could dance." she teased when she finally found her voice, letting one leg wrap around his waist as they turned before letting it drag slowly down his body while his hand glided across her waist. Callen rolled his eyes and spun her almost effortlessly around the room before her body came crashing back into his and he stopped her with a hand against her hip.

"Working with Hetty makes you do things you wouldn't normally do." he answered simply. Nell smiled and nodded as she let out a whimsical laugh.

"I'm guessing that also explains why you're here." Wrapping an arm around her waist Callen carefully dipped her towards the floor, his lips brushing her ear.

"You would be guessing right." The music stopped suddenly and all the others began leaving the floor and the two of them wrapped in each others embrace. Slowly he brought her back to her feet and their faces were mere inches from each other. Their breath mingled together, the smell of alcohol swirling around them.

"Well," Nell said with am impish smile, cutting through the tension that hung around them like a cloud, "Maybe I should ask Hetty for a few lessons." Callen forced a smile of his own and walked off the floor with Nell's hand clutched in his own.

They ended up outside on the balcony, alone with only the sound of the ocean to keep them company. Nell was leaning against the railing, watching the moon reflect off of the water when she felt him press against her. His body as warm but she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her back as the wind whipped past them. Callen seemed to sense her discomfort and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

She looked up and saw him watching something in the distance and took the opportunity to study him, noting the way his forehead crinkled as he thought. Something about him had always interested her, like he was a code she couldn't crack no matter how hard she tried, and lord knows she did. She asked him out for coffee, more than once, but was turned down each time.

When they found themselves alone she tried to make small talk, only receiving short gruff responses before he would mumble something about a case and hurry off. Eventually she had begun to forget and only spoke to him when he offered a hello or asked her for a favor. But one day it changed, she had found Callen on the couch before leaving OPS one night, twitching and crying out in his sleep and she assumed he was having a nightmare.

She had woken him and the fear in his eyes caught her off guard, because to her Callen was afraid of nothing, and if he was he was not the kind to show it. But that night, she was face to face with a man who looked like Callen and spoke like him, but ultimately showed the reaction of someone completely different. So she asked and for once, he answered. They spent hours there, talking and sometimes laughing, she told him about her childhood and in return he would tell her stories about the early days between he and Sam. That's how things were between them after that, Nell was his vent, his rock when he needed someone to hold him up.

And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want more than that, because she did. She imagined what it would be like, if they were more than friends and as much as she wanted it she realized it wouldn't be a real relationship. Because Callen wasn't a normal man and he had a thing about a relationship not lasting any longer than six weeks. So she let it go and she continued being his friend and she didn't mind.

So she's not entirely sure why tonight feels different, maybe because she didn't have to fight for his attention, he came to her after all. She looked up at him again and noticed he was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks flush but couldn't bring herself to pull away as Callen's lips gently brushed against hers. He tasted like bourbon and candy and it made her smile.

So she pulled him towards her for a more passionate kiss and let her arms wrap around his neck. She was pressed against the railing, with Callen's hands resting on either side of her waist. When it ended Callen partially drew back, leaving a few inches between them as he smiled, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

That night Nell decided she didn't care about having a real relationship, or anything that resembled one anyways. Because Callen was all she needed and for now, having him here was plenty.


	2. Sway

So I decided instead of making a sequel I would make this a little series about Callen, Nell and dancing. They're all one-shots and completely unrelated to each other. Hopefully you guys like this because I'm pretty excited about it! Feel free to leave some feedback and if you have any ideas about a scenario you'd like to see I'd love to hear them!

Also, thank you all for the reviews and favorites, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

It was early when Callen walked into OPS that day, another night filled with little sleep and nightmares had put him in a terrible mood and he wanted nothing more than to beat on Sam's punching bag in hopes of relieving some of the stress. The hallway was dark but he could see that the light in the gym was on and the soft sound of music filled his ears. He quirked an eyebrow and peeked around the corner, not sure if he really believed what he was seeing.

She moved effortlessly, as if she was walking on air and he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. Nell hummed along with the music, obviously lost in what she was doing, so much so that she didn't notice Callen until he finally stepped out of the shadowed doorway and into the room.

She gasped, tripping over her gym bag and tumbling towards the floor. Callen, always quick on his feet, leapt forward and caught her in his arms, setting her upright and backing away quickly before shoving his hands in his pockets. Nell blushed profusely, muttering her thanks as she brushed herself off. Callen tried his best not to smile but a small smirk managed to creep onto his face and Nell glowered at him in response before walking to her locker with him following close behind.

"So," he said casually, reaching around her to grab his boxing gloves, "why are you here so early?" He slipped the gloves on his hands and threw a single punch. Nell watched the bag as it swayed and Callen continued to deliver blow after blow, quickly working up a steady rhythm. She could see the frustration mirrored in his movements and the sheen of sweat that quickly formed on his face.

"I wanted a little time to myself, but I didn't feel like going to the gym. Too crowded," she said finally. "Why are you here so early?" Callen stopped for a moment, struggling to catch his breath.

"Couldn't sleep," he finally answered, shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious. He paused and spotted the small stereo in the corner that was still emanating the soft music. Curiosity gripped him and he glanced at Nell, who smiled back at him nervously.

"I didn't know you danced," he said, landing another punch in the middle of the bag. Nell glanced awkwardly at the floor and then back at Callen.

"I've been doing it since I was a little girl. When I was six I begged my mom to let me take ballet lessons and when she finally did I fell in love with it." He nodded as she continued, still working the punching bag with sweat soaking through his grey t-shirt.

"In college I would skip the parties and go to dance class, but since I've started here there's not much time for it." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, uncertainty tainting her voice.

"I could teach you.. If you want." Callen blinked, pondering the offer for a moment. Part of him wanted to tell her that G. Callen didn't dance but when he remembered the way she moved he decided it might be worth a shot.

"Sure," he said, taking off his gloves and tossing them on the bench. Nell's eyes widened and he could tell she wasn't expecting him to accept her offer. Quickly, she stood up and walked to the middle of the floor with Callen trailing behind her.

"Alright," she said, "we'll start you off easy." Callen smiled and took Nell's hand when she offered it, resting the other one on her hip as she laid her own on his shoulder. A new song began, and he matched her steps, listening to her count the beats out loud. As soon as he was able to move on his own they began a steady conversation.

"So do you come here early a lot?" she asked him. She saw his eyes flash but he answered her question after a moments hesitation.

"I guess. Depends if I can manage to sleep... which doesn't happen a lot."

"Nightmares?" she asked. Callen's head snapped up and he eyed Nell, but slowly nodded his answer.

"I get them sometimes." she said. "Mostly about you guys.. things going wrong and me not being able to do anything. I would make a horrible field agent, I worry way too much." she mused quietly.

"Sometimes worrying is good." Callen whispered, "Let's us know that somebody cares." They swayed some more and Nell complimented him when he completed a move right, hiding her smile when he blushed.

The song came to an end but she realized they were still moving, locked in each others embrace and completely oblivious to the rest of the world. When they did stop, Callen smiled and gave Nell's shoulder a squeeze, sending an electric current through her body and it was as if she couldn't breathe.

"Thanks," he said softly. He grabbed a fresh t-shirt from his locker and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned around and called back to her.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Nell smiled, her cheeks turning a furious shade of red.

"Same time tomorrow," she said.

* * *

A/N: So hopefully you guys liked chapter two and don't forget to review. I love hearing what you guys think and I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Macarena

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows- It means a lot! This chapter is a little more lighthearted and silly than the last two, but I thought it would be good for the story. Please enjoy chapter three and possibly leave a review?

I own nothing

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

"Can we leave yet?"

"G, it's only just started!"

"Yeah, well I agreed to come to the wedding. No one said we'd have to stay for the reception." Nell sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to drown out the constant complaints coming from her boyfriend as he pouted in the chair beside her. It was her cousins wedding, the day they had both been talking about since they were little girls, and Callen just didn't understand.

Yes, she was grateful he had even agreed to come, because she knows how much he hates crowds, but she was becoming a little irritated with him. She turned towards him slightly, not able to hide the grin on her face when she saw him with his arms folded across his chest and the childish expression he was baring.

"G," she said, raising her voice so she could be heard over the music that was blaring form the speakers. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, blue eyes suddenly becoming focused on something in front of him. Nell sighed and shook her head, turning around just in time to see a tall man with dark hair approaching her. She smiled, although she was unaware of who he was, and in return he flashed a brilliant smile of his own.

"Hey, I'm Brian," he said, practically shouting to be heard over the still blaring music. He offered a hand and Nell politely accepted it.

"Hi, I'm Nell," she said back, casting a wary look at Callen, who was paying the two no attention. Clearing her throat she sat up a little straighter, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Have we met before?" she asked. Brian smiled and a booming laugh escaped his lips, slightly catching Callen's attention.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, a look of slight hurt showing on his defined features. Nell shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's been a while. I used to come over and play with you and Kelsey," he pointed to her cousin, "when we were little."

Callen, who had been discretely listening form his seat saw Nell's face light up as the memories came flooding back into her memory.

"Oh my god, I do remember you!" She said. "We used to play in my backyard until your mom would come over and complain about how you'd missed dinner." Brian smiled and nodded, clearly happy he had not been forgotten.

"Yep, that's me. Only we're both a little more grown up now. And pretty good looking too." He winked at her and Callen felt something, whether it be jealousy or a sense of protection settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you wanna dance?" Brian suddenly asked, pointing to the dance floor that was currently being occupied by couples engaged in a slow dance. Nell felt unsure, knowing Callen was sitting right behind them, but she also knew she would never do anything to hurt him and decided one dance wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Sure," she smiled and took his hand, letting his warmth flood through her body as he pulled her against them and they began to steadily sway across the floor. She giggled when a joke was whispered into her ear, and they both had smiles that lit up their faces as they quickly became lost in the other.

Callen watched on and felt his muscles tighten, agitation swiftly growing inside of him. He knew this was partly his fault, he was the one who was being the child in this situation, but he still couldn't ignore the fact that Nell was wrapped in another man's arms. A man that probably knew her better than he did.

He wasn't sure why his feet were carrying him towards the dance floor, or why he was no longer worried about when he would be leaving, but instead about getting Nell away from Brian but before he could stop himself he had already approached the two, clearing his throat to catch their attention. Nell looked up, surprised that Callen had left his chair and was now on the dance floor.

She flashed an apologetic smile at Brian and waited to hear Callen's explanation, if there was one. For a moment the agent was silent, and a glare was sent in Brian's direction until Callen finally spoke up.

"Sorry, I was wondering if I could cut in?" He asked, taking Nell's hand in his own and pulling her away from a now slightly agitated Brian. Nell opened her mouth to protest but Brian just held up his hand and mumbled something she couldn't hear before retreating off the floor.

"What was that?" she hissed, her hand settling on Callen's shoulder as he rested his on her waist.

"What? I can't dance with my girlfriend?" he asked innocently. Nell snorted and rolled her eyes, not wanting to open up yet another door that would result in a fight.

"You can't even dance," she muttered under breath. Callen's eyes widened and a mischievous grin spread across his face as a new song began to play over the speakers. Nell's face drained and she laughed as she tried to drag him off the dance floor.

Her efforts failed and she settled for watching as G Callen, NCIS special agent in charge, began doing the Macarena. His movements were too slow and he had no sense of rhythm but she found herself laughing and joining in as more people gathered around to watch.

There was pointing and laughter, and she was positive someone now had the scene on video but for now she was too lost in Callen to care. The song slowed down and came to an end and Nell found herself being swept into his arms and led away from the crowd.

Outside in the cool air the pair walked down the pier, stopping to sit down on the edge as they watched the sunset. Nell's head was resting on Callen's shoulder as she let out a soft sigh that caught his attention.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"I know you're thinking about something." He said, tweaking her nose with his index finger. She giggled and raised her head, her toes skimming the crystal water's surface.

"Why are you so jealous of Brian?" Callen froze, not sure how to answer at first.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" Nell rolled her eyes and leaned back, bracing herself with her hands.

"Because you were in a horrible mood during the entire drive, and the ceremony and most of the reception. Then as soon as Brian asks me to dance you suddenly know how to have fun."

"I've always known how to have fun, and I'm a great dancer. You just haven't had the full G Callen experience yet." Nell's eyebrows raised and she leaned in, her lips grazing the skin of his neck before she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe.. You could give me a little taste of the G Callen experience then?" Callen chuckled, placing his lips on Nell's, the sunset and the wedding quickly forgotten.


	4. Grind

Something a little fun and carefree after the stress of these past few weeks! Hope you enjoy, and if anyone has a suggestion for a song or scenario they'd like to see used I'd love to hear them!

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

Inside the bar was dimly lit, with music pulsating from the speakers and the smell of alcohol hanging heavy in the air. Callen was sitting on a bar stool, watching the argument that had been brewing between a very drunk Kensi and Deeks, while trying to ignore the feeling of a hand on his thigh. The touch was light and he could feel fingers tracing patterns on his dark washed jeans. He turned his head slightly and came face to face with Nell, who wore an impish grin as she looked at him with her head cocked to one side as she lifted a glass of some strong smelling alcohol to her candy colored lips.

Callen cleared his throat and rested his hand on top of Nell's before carefully picking it up and setting it on top of the counter, hoping he hadn't upset her in her obviously drunk state. For a moment her bottom lip protruded slightly and Callen was afraid he had hurt her feelings, but after a few seconds her face lit up as a new song came through the speakers, fast paced and not the sort of thing he would listen to.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Nell squealed as her face scrunched up like a child who had just been presented with a new toy. Her ice cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and Callen felt her tug on him forcefully, before he was brought to his feet and drug halfway across the club.

"Woah, slow down there," he said, resting a hand on the small of her back to steady her as she stumbled. Nell giggled, and Callen fought to hide the smirk on his face. He had never heard her giggle before, and he knew it was the alcohol that was coursing through her veins. As the colored lights above them flashed and the stereo continued to emit the loud music, Callen wondered exactly what they were supposed to be doing. He glanced at Nell and saw her swaying to the music, before she stopped suddenly and looked at him with wide doe eyes.

"Dance with me Callen!" she called over the music, grabbing his arm again and pulling him flush against her tiny body. Her hands rested on his toned chest, her fingers curling around the fabric of his dark grey t-shirt. Her narrow hips were grinding against his, her arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his neck. Callen held his breath, unsure what he was supposed to do and wondering if the others could see what was going on.

But as he glanced around the rest of the club he saw Kensi and Deeks arguing once more over who won the last game of pool and Sam in the company of a petite dark skinned woman with wild curly hair. His attention was once again captured by the feeling of hands running up and down his body, and teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

Instinctively Callen pulled away from the contact, feeling his face flush and sweat begin to collect on his forehead. He met her eyes, instantly drowning in two pools of hazel with no control over what may happen next. He felt out of place and unlike himself, it was hard enough being convinced to join the rest of them at a club anyways, let alone dancing with a woman whom he knew personally and would no doubt have little to know memory of the event by the next day.

He searched Nell's face for any signs of disappointment or anger, but her soft features had melted into an exhausted expression and she swayed lightly on her unsteady feet. Callen chuckled and wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close and pushing his way through the masses of people. He stopped by the table Sam and his new friend were occupying and inclined his head slightly to whisper something in the other man's ear. Sam nodded and looked at Nell, whose head was resting on Callen's shoulder as she fought her battle with consciousness.

"Come on," he encouraged, tugging lightly on her arm to get her feet moving. It took a little longer than he would have liked but eventually Callen got Nell into his car and continued to make his way out of the crowded parking lot. For a few minutes the two just drove, enjoying the quiet as opposed to the loud thumping of the club. They came to a stop at a red light and Callen thought about asking Nell where she lived, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he wasn't comfortable leaving her alone in her current state.

Instead he drove the two of them to his small apartment he had found, tucked away in a quiet neighborhood not far from OPS. As they came to a stop he gently nudged Nells arm and she stirred quietly, blinking her eyes and looking at Callen in confusion. He got her up the stairs and inside, letting her sit on the couch while he went to his bedroom, making the bed and pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

He appeared in the doorway to the living room and motioned for Nell to follow him. In the bedroom he handed her the clothes and showed her where the bathroom was, plopping down on the end of the bed as he waited. The door swung open and he looked up, seeing Nell leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip and an attempt at a seductive smile plastered on her face. His eyes widened as she came to him, resting her hands on his knees and leaning in until their faces were just a few inches apart, the scent of alcohol rolling off of her in waves.

Her lips hovered just above his, the corners curling into a gentle smile. Pursing his lips and taking a deep breath Callen gently pushed her back and stood up. "Not tonight.. Not while you're like this," he said, gently but firmly. Nell sat on the bed, folding her arms over her chest and staring at the floor.

"I guess I'll just go to bed then," she said with a slight slur, standing up and trying to move past Callen, who was blocking her way. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed." Nell opened her mouth to drunkenly protest but Callen shook his head and turned her around, marching her to the bed and waiting until she crawled beneath the blankets. He bent down, his stomach twisting in knots as he got closer, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," he said, walking to the door and turning off the light. Nell sighed and rolled onto her side, watching his retreating figure until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight G."


	5. Dancing With My Dad

This chapter is really short, but it's been so long since I've posted and I really wanted to get something out! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart **

It always happens on a Sunday.

She'll be washing dishes or folding the laundry when it catches her attention. Soft music floating up the hallway followed by a giggle and a high pitched, "Come on daddy!" Nell never goes to investigate the source of the noise mostly because she knows Sunday is their day.

But tonight her curiosity gets the best of her and she drops the mug she was washing back into the sink and dries her hands. The giggles grow louder and every once and a while her husband's throaty laugh will cut in. it's one of her favorite sounds.

There living room is at the end of the long hallway where pictures hang on the wall like a timeline. Their first date, their wedding, a picture of a newborn baby girl with crystal blue eyes and countless ones of that same little girl as she grows. She peers around the corner and is unable to look away from the scene unfolding.

Callen stands in the middle of the floor, holding two tiny hands in his own. Two small feet stand on top of his and together they sway back and forth to the sound of the music. She barely reaches his waist, her head of brown curls falling past her shoulders. She looks exactly like her mother, except for her father's eyes. Nell was so thankful she got them; it's like looking at Callen even when he's not around.

She watches them for what feels like hours, so lost in the movements and the giggles exchanged between the pair that she doesn't even notice when she music and dancing slows. Those little feet patter across the hardwood and arms wrap around her legs.

"Mommy, did you see us dancing?" Emily clutches the fabric of Nell's shirt in tiny fists, eyes wide with excitement. She bends down and kisses the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her child.

"I did see you. You both were so good." She looks up and smiles at Callen then back down at Emily.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and then Daddy will come read you a story?" little hands clap together in excitement and she scampers down the hall towards her bedroom, leaving Nell chuckling and shaking her head.

"She worships you, you know?" Callen shakes his head in agreement and flops onto the couch.

"Sometimes I just can't believe she's ours and we get to watch her grow and find her way in life. Seems unreal sometimes.." Nell hums in agreement as she flits around the room, picking up toys and tossing them into a bucket.

"Is that what you two do every Sunday?" She asks.

"Yeah, I started doing that with her when she was three. She loves helping me pick out a record. She was so tiny she had to reach as far as she could just to hold my hands, so I put her on my feet." He smiles and walks to his record player in the corner, and a song comes through and fills the room with the sweet sound she recognizes so well.

"This was the song we danced to at our wedding," she mused happily. She walks to Callen and wraps her arms around his waist, his chin resting on top of her head. Her face buried in his chest. He sways her around the room, an occasional twirl making her giggle like a child.

"This is her favorite; she picks it almost every time." He says happily, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead, before seeking out her lips. Nell sighs happily and reciprocates by pulling him closer, the smell of aftershave becoming almost intoxicating.

"Daddy!" the shrill cry pierces the air and the two pull apart with a sigh, holding back their laughter.

"You've been summoned," she says, pecking his lips before bending down and picking up the laundry basket off the floor and handing him the book from the coffee table. Shaking his head Callen heads in the direction of his daughters room, story book in hand.


	6. Singing (And Dancing) In The Rain

Thank you guys so much for bieng patient, I know it's been a little while since I posted a new chapter but I haven't had a whole lot of inspiration recently! Thanks you all for your reviews and for Favoriting and following!

* * *

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

Callen walked through the front door, throwing his bag on the ground and kicking off his shoes before making a bee line to his couch. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He had turned down drinks with the rest of the team and endured countless questions about whether he was feeling alright or not. Normally he never turned Sam down when it came to spending time with his best friend but for some reason he just couldn't manage to put himself in the mood.

He sighed and heaved himself off the couch, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. Twisting the cap off he took a swig and then another, letting the cool liquid calm his nerves and tired muscles. He was contemplating on what takeout place to call for dinner when the doorbell rang and he let out a growl as he stalked toward the door, frustration in each step.

He swung it open ready to tell whoever it was that he just wanted to be left alone but when he saw the tiny woman in front of him, a plastic bag in hand he stopped, the words dying on his lips instantly. Nell smiled at him nervously, wondering if this was really a good idea. She was almost ready to turn and walk away when Callen cleared his throat and stood back, allowing her entrance into his apartment.

"Thanks," she said quietly, walking inside and setting the bag down on the coffee table. She glanced around, having never been in Callen's house before she had to admit her curiosity had piqued slightly when she stepped inside.

"So," he said, leaning awkwardly against the wall, "what are you doing here?" he wondered if the question had come out harsher than he intended when Nell cringed but she recovered quickly and lifted the bag up, smiling.

"I thought you might be hungry and since you didn't want to go out I figured maybe I could keep you company. But if you don't want me to I can just-"

"Nell," he cut her off mid rant and took the bag from her hands, walking to the kitchen. "It's fine, company would be nice." He fished through the cabinets for some clean plates and sat them on his miniscule dining table, motioning for her to join him and smiling when she smiled nervously and sat down.

They passed the food around and began eating, keeping the conversation to a minimum. Occasionally their eyes would meet before Nell would quickly look away and focus on the plate in front of her, making Callen grin.

"So you had nothing better to do on a Friday night?" he finally asked, wondering why anyone, even someone he considered a friend would waste their night sitting at his kitchen table eating Chinese takeout. But all he got was a shrug as she shoveled another forkful of lo Mein into her mouth. Swallowing, she looked at him sheepishly.

"I guess I felt bad about you sitting in your house all alone while we were out having fun." Callen nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"this is about you feeling guilty?" her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! No, I just wanted to-"

"I was kidding," he said, holding back his laughter as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

When they finished their meal they put the dishes in the sink and he declined her offer to wash them, she was his guest after all. They moved to the couch after, both on separate ends as they took in the bland sitcom playing on the TV. Nell fidgeted and turned her head, looking out the window and seeing the light drizzle that was pouring down.

Callen, noticing her attention had wandered from the show, glanced at the window and groaned when he saw the grey sky. Nell raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't like the rain?" he shook his head and made a face.

"Not really. Reminds me of being a kid." She didn't ask questions after that but she continued to watch the rain fall, making Callen wonder what was so special about it. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she stood up to stretch her aching muscles.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and marching him to his front door and pointing at his shoes. He put them on, mostly because he wanted to know what on earth she could possibly have up her sleeve.

They made their way outside and Callen grunted as the rain sprinkled down and began to soak through his t-shirt. Nell on the other hand was smiling, relishing the coolness of the drops and she spun in a half circle, stopping at looking at him with an expression of pity.

"Come on, quit being so grumpy." She grabbed his hands and pulled him against her, falling into step with her as they spun in slow circles.

"Dancing in the rain huh?" he chuckled and pulled her a little closer when a shiver ran through her. "Should've known you were a little cliché."

"Oh hush. Keep that up and I may start singing too." she laughed, daring to let her head rest against his chest. She inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne and a hint of coffee. She wasn't sure what made her so comfortable around him, she felt like she could be herself without being judged and she admired it.

She also loved that Callen opened up to her, although it was pretty rare. It made her feel important that someone so secretive would trust her with memories of his past or the things that made him scared. They were like magnets, always attracting each other even in the most inconvenient times.

Finally when they were both soaked, their bodies shaking as they huddled together Callen looked at her and smiled, knowing he couldn't be alone tonight.

"Wanna stay for a while?"


End file.
